So-called roll changers, in which at least two paper rolls can be simultaneously clamped and supported, are employed for supplying web-fed rotary printing presses with printing paper. The paper web printed by the web-fed printing press is pulled off a paper web roll in the roll changer. As soon as this paper web roll is used up, a roll change is performed in the roll changer, so that thereafter the paper web is pulled off a fresh paper web roll. Following the roll change, the empty paper web supporting roll core must be removed from the roll changer in order to make space for a fresh paper roll.
Residual or empty roll core containers, which are brought to the roll changer by suitable transport means, are used for removing the residual or empty roll cores from the roll changer. After the fastening of the residual roll core in the roll changer has been released, the residual roll core falls into the residual roll core container, which thereafter is moved back again into a parked position. Such a movable residual roll core container is described in DE 198 60 475 A1, for example.
In generally known installations for the disposal of residual roll cores, the residual roll cores are temporarily stored in the residual roll core containers. The residual roll core containers must be emptied no later than the time at which the residual roll core container is completely filled with residual roll cores. This emptying is performed manually in prior installations. This means that the residual roll cores are removed manually from the residual roll core container, which manual roll core removal constitutes a considerable processing outlay.
DE 196 51 205 A1 shows a device for the disposal of the empty winding cores from roll changers. A core collecting container is lifted.
WO 95/20537 and EP 0 995 706 A1 describe roll changers with residual roll core disposal.
DE 39 10 444 C3 discloses a roll transporting system. A disposal station for residual roll cores is arranged outside of the roll storage facility.
DE 38 24 328 C1 shows a storage shelf for paper rolls.